Ditto's Show
by Lemon Limeade
Summary: Sex with Ditto is supposed be the best sex anyone can have. And everyone wants to have it. First, however, they have to arouse the ditto. Multiple lemons.
1. Haley and Treeko

**This is totally open for requests. **

**The warnings for this chapter include - Pokephillia lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>BW<strong>: Welcome to 'Ditto's Show'. This brand new show features anyone and everyone who is willing to try to arouse the pink blob-like pokemon. No human has ever had sex with a ditto, just because they can't turn it on enough to figure out how. But it'll prove to be the best sex anyone can dream of if they win! I'm your host, Bradi Wood, and I have our first contestants. Now, please tell our viewers your names.

**HT**: I'm Haley Thomas, and this is my Treeko!

**BW**: What are you going to do for us today?

**HT**: We're just going to go at it like a normal couple.

**BW: **Well, I wish you luck. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Haley pulls her Treeko into the room with her. She pulls off the little clothing she has on, and smiles at the damp spot in the crotch of her panties. Already wet, and she hasn't even started.<p>

Treeko watches her innocently as her can, his small, yellowy-green penis starting to stand. He doesn't touch it, knowing that it'll be better if he waits.

She starts to cup her breats to herself, and squeezes her already hardening nipples. Treeko, being his small unpatient self, rushes over to her. He knocks her down, being careful not to hurt her, and starts to lick her nipples. Haley moans loudly at the wet tongue on her sensitive mounds. Her fingers wander to her damp womanhood as she starts to tease her clit.

Treeko rubs his small, but hard, member against the girl's side needlingly. Haley opens her mouth and Treeko doesn't wait a second.

"Trrrrrrrree!" the little grass pokemon cries out happily. He turns to where he can lick his trainer's nipples as she sucks greedily on the cock.

Haley knows that Treeko, since he's the first in his line, most likely won't last long. As the pokemon begins to buck into her mouth, she pulls him away from herself.

Her sticky fingers, wet from her own juices, along Treeko's side only make his needing erection pulse even more. Haley licks his balls lightly before moving the pokemon's face to her vagina.

Seeing his trainer, deliciously wet, takes the pokemon's attention away from his throbbing penis. He starts to lick feverishly. Haley writhes under his tongue, which flicks against her clitoris in an agonizingly sweet rhythm. She starts to wiggle her hips along with his tongue, and he slips his paw/hand into her. She shouts curses and jerks against the hand and tongue, working together to please her pussy.

The Treeko stops, leaving her writhing for more. He knows what to do. He puts the head of his little penis at her sopping entrance. Haley braces herself, and Treeko pushes in.

They both are more than ready to release, after spending too much time in foreplay without cumming. Treeko rams into her mercilessly, and Haley screams for more.

"Oh Treeko!" Haley screeches.

"Trreee-ko!"

"Treeko, I'm cumming!"

Treeko yells out his own name as her pussy clenches around his small cock. Her shoots a load of seed into her and pulls out.

Haley sighs contentedly, and looks over at the host.

"Ditto is not impressed."


	2. Jordan and Vulpix

**This is totally open for requests. **

**The warnings for this chapter include - Pokephillia lemon, dirty talk (I don't know if that counts, but I might as well warn ya)**

**Male Human XXX Female Vulpix**

* * *

><p><strong>BW<strong>: Welcome to 'Ditto's Show'. I'm your host, Bradi Wood and I'm here with our next contestant! Please tell us your name.

**JM**: Hello. My name is Jordan Michaels. I brought my Vulpix.

**BW**: How nice! What are you going to do for Ditto?

**JM**: Uh, I think I'm just going to fuck this little fox senseless.

**BW: **. . . Oh. Okay then. Good luck with that.

* * *

><p>Jordan is already naked as soon as he walks into the room. Vulpix trots behind obediently.<p>

He sits on the ground and motions to Vulpix. She skips over and gives his half-awake member a lick. Her tongue is warmer than most, and has the somewhat tough texture of a cat's tongue.

Vulpix licks the organ again, enjoying the taste on her tongue. It's almost like skin to her, but has a bit of a salty undertone.

"Look at you, Vulpix. You're a dirty little whore." Vulpix gives Jordan big confused eyes, but continues to lick at the head of his cock. "You like the taste of my big, hard cock. Don't you?" He laughs a bit, trying to hide his want for her little mouth to devour his penis.

But she quickly delivers. She opens her mouth wide and manages to fit the head into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the tip, since it tastes a bit saltier to her than the rest of it.

"Can't you fit anymore it your mouth?" Jordan almost seems dissapointed in the little fox. He picks her up, causing the head of his dick to make a popping noise as her mouth releases it, and sets her to almost a 69 like position.

Vulpix quickly regains the cock in her mouth, and lets out a surprised yelp when she feels a finger poking at her entrance. The finger rubs its way around her hole, letting a bit of warm juice moisten it. Every time the finger gets closer to inserting itself in her, she sucks a bit harder on the little buddy in her mouth.

Finally he rams the finger into her. Vulpix screeches out her name, panting a bit.

"Keep sucking, you slutty vixen! I'm going to cum in your mouth." Jordan snaps at his pokemon. He slides his finger into the pokemon once more as she continues to suck. His finger starts to pump into her with a rhythm. Vulpix wiggles her thighs around the finger, wanting more, but doesn't dare to remove her mouth from the pulsing cock.

She bobs her head quickly. Jordan feels the orgasm rising in his insides. He moves her around and removes his finger from her hole.

"Come on, let me cum all over your slutty little face." Jordan removes his member and gives it a few hard strokes before his seed shoots out onto her face. She whimpers from the sticky white stuff coating her face and from the loss of Jordan's finger in her wet pussy.

Just looking at his jizz against her red violet fur makes Jordan's cock begin to harden again.

He pulls the petite fire fox over him and gingerly pulls her down onto his dick, hoping he'll fit inside of the little pokemon.

Vulpix yelps loudly at the thing inside of her. It is so much bigger than the one finger she had gotten used to. Jordan just lets her get used to the feeling of being filled.

It only takes a moment for her to start to slowly rise and fall onto the cock.

"Dirty little whore. . ." Jordan half laughs, half pants. "You could take a whole big cock in your itty bitty pussy." Inside of her pussy, the juices are almost hot, giving him a bit of a burning sensation, but not enough to hurt. He likes it better than normal human vaginas.

Vulpix is soon bouncing on the cock. She hadn't reached her own peak yet, and is almost desperate to get there.

"Oh, does the little ho need to orgasm? Does she _need _it?" Jordan fights not to be the first to cum. It wouldn't be manly of him.

Luckily for Jordan, Vulpix can't take one more.

"Vul-_piiiiiiiiiix!_" The fox yelps out as her hot muscles clench around the cock. The extra tightness is more than Jordan can handle. He shoots his seed once more into the little pokemon.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead, pulls Vulpix off, and smiles triumphantly.

"Sorry, Ditto didn't like it."


	3. Keira, Gallade, and Gardevoir

**Sorry for the long wait, I had tech issues. But I'm coming back with a bang! Thanks for clicking on this story!**

**Warnings for this chapter include - Threesome, GirlXBoyXGirl, and incest**

**Gardevoir XXX Gallade XXX Female Trainer (Request from Cenobite829)**

* * *

><p><strong>BW: <strong>Hello, I'm your host, Bradi Wood, and welcome to Ditto's Show! So far, our last contestants couldn't arouse our ditto, and our next contestants are here to win. Now, what's your name, sweetie?

**KL: **Sweetie? I'm eighteen, that's an adult. *Haughtily* My name is Keira Long. I brought my Gallade and Gardevoir.

**BW: **Ah, I see. That sounds intriguing... Good luck?

**KL: **I don't need it, but whateves.

**BW: ***sighs* Children these days...

* * *

><p>Keira cups her small breasts in her hands, squeezing and playing with them from outside a lacy black bra. Her eyes are closed and her lids are covered in a glamourous sparkly eyeshadow, twinkling with every move of her head. She reaches one hand into her matching panties and starts to rub herself, moaning lightly.<p>

A hand reaches from behind her and replaces the hand in her panties. She pulls the hand up and starts to lick her juices from them as the nimble pokemon fingers rub her clit. Another pokemon is soon upon her, licking at the damp spot through the thin panties. She hears a physic voice in her head that could only be Gallade telling her to relax.

"Oh, God..." Keira moans, leaning back into Gallade as the sister pokemon's tongue darts out, flicking against her teasingly. Gardevoir is pushing her hand into her own pokemon pussy, panting lightly as she licks. Gallade's hard cock rests against the back of Keira's leg, making it's long and thick presense known.

After only a few moments, the eighteen year old girl starts to tremble in pleasure. She can feel her orgasm rising from deep within her stomach. She lets out a shout as she cums, but quickly finds herself panting on the ground. Gardevoir's pussy is above her face and she reaches her tongue out to lick it without a second thought.

'That is good, Keira, Lick it faster. Lick it harder." With the Gardevoir's feminine voice egging her own, Keira almost forgets about Gallade until she feels her panties being ripped from her. Without a moment wasting, the bra is yanked off as well. Gardevoir pinches at the nipples, squeezing and turning them in her fingers, as a large cock head rubs at her entrance.

She screams out as he plunges into her. "Oh, God! It's so big! Pound my pussy!" She yells out, but her commands are quickly muffled by Gardevoir's own needy hole as she rubs the folds against her lips. Her moans vibrate against the vaginal lips of the physic female, making her rock her hips slowly against the young girl's face. Gallade lets Keira adjust to his size for only a moment before he obeys his trainer - and starts pounding her. He's not fighting type, but his speed is impeccable, and he makes sure to pull almost all of the way out before he rams into her pussy once more. They're a chorus of her Keira's sopping pussy, her moans, and Gardevoir's mental directions.

Keira can only take so much before she starts to feel her orgasm burn in her belly. The two physic brother and sister lock lips sloppily as their minds also take in the orgasmic feeling from their trainer. "I'M CUMMING!" Keira screams as her walls squeeze against the big cock. Since all of their minds are as one, Gallade shoots his load into her teen pussy and Gardevoir pulls away, sensative to the touch of the mouth. They all start to sit, feeling proud of their scene.

"We aren't impressed."


	4. Colby, Snow, Rose, and Sky

**Warnings for this chapter include - Group Sex and Girl on Girl Action**

**Male Trainer XXX Three Lucario (Request from Timber910)**

**I also hope this counts for AnonDude's request for a male trainer and female lucarion. If it doesn't you can just review and tell me and I'll do another later.**

* * *

><p><strong>BW: <strong>Hello, I'm Bradi Wood, and welcome to Ditto's Show! Our next group of contestants bring an idea that I know many boys have fantasized about - what is it? Well, our next contestant is here to tell you!

**CK: **My name is Colby King and I've brought my threel lovely Lucario girls.

**BW: **Do they have names?

**CK: **The biggest one is named Snow, the middle one is Rose, and the smallest one is called Sky.

**BW: **Very natur-y. I approve. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Colby gives the three Lucario around him a dazzling smile. One is groping herself in the chest area with one paw, stroking another's pussy with her other. Number two, who is being stroked by the first one, is locking lips with the third, who is also fingering herself in the process with the nubs of her paws.<p>

"Snow, come suck my cock." The one that had been rubbing her darkly coloured nipples comes over and pulls the good-sized penis out from Colby's pants and starts to wet it with her tongue immediatly. A small, contented smile sits on his lips before he barks his next order.

"Rose, eat her out." The next one, who had looked a bit dissapointed at the lack of paw in her pussy quickly runs up and gets under the bigger one. She puts her muzzle right on the odd pokemon clit and starts to suck. Snow voices her pleasure with a small, low growl and a bit of wiggling into the face under her. She bobs her head along the cock, closing her eyes.

The last, and smallest, Lucario sits, her paw still very close to where she had been fingering herself, looking a bit lost. The boy gives her a quick gesture with his finger, and as soon as it gives her the come hither movement, she rushes over and starts to kiss him ferociously. Her tongue shoves roughly into his mouth, and they play. The tongue is a bit harsher than human tongue, and the boy obviously enjoys the taste of her saliva, which has a bit of a tang to it that he can't explain.

Snow starts to tremble a bit on Colby's cock. Rose, who now has her paw jabbing quickly and surely into the pussy that she licks, has a small prideful gleam in her eye as she sucks even harder. Snow lets out a loud screech, collapsing down as juices trickle down her leg fur. As she slumps, the dick comes out of her mouth with a small '_pop_' and stands up tall, practically screaming for attention.

Rose leaps at the boy, who barely has a moment to realize what's happened before he's on the ground. It isn't a bad fall, but he has to blink a few times before he sees the lovely Lucario positioning his large, saliva covered cock straight up for her waiting pussy. She practically drops herself on it, letting out a breathy call of her name.

For a moment, the other two do nothing, but Sky sets herself right over Colby and wiggles the blue and black flaps of her vagina at him enticingly. When his small human tongue reaches out to lick them, she gives a sound that the pokemon equivilent to a giggle before setting more of her folds onto him. His nose is actually _in _her pussy as his tongue flicks at her clit. Snow, not to be left out, starts to run her rough tongue along her trainer's nipples and run her furry paws over his chest.

Rose, who has been merely rotating on the cock, getting used to the full feeling it brings, starts to lightly go up. Then back down. She starts slow, but quickly can't contain her lust and is bounding on him, her pokemon breasts bounding along with every thrust. She pants out each syllable of her name as she goes down - Lu - car- ee- oh!

Sky quickly starts to feel a climax build in her stomach. She's very small, and the least matured out of them all. Her pussy is practically a faucet, running all over Colby's face, but he doesn't mind at all as he licks furiosly. Her walls start to squeeze around his nose, not very much since the nose is just peaking in there, but Colby knows what's happening. He puts his lips around the clit and sucks very hard, just as the other set of vaginal walls squeeze around his cocks.

Sky lets out a pleasure yell and Colby grunts lightly as the tightness is too much for him and he cums in Rose's pussy. They all get up, and set themselves down. Colby is just congratulating the girls for a great performance when the voice calls out.

"Sorry, guess you don't win."


	5. Sarah and Aipom

**Hi guys! Lemon Limeade is here once again! I'll probably end up saying sorry for the wait every single time I update, but I guess that means that y'all get an update, right? Well, I do have something else important to say, and that is I'm not accepting more requests for this specific story until I manage to knock out the 30+ requests I have now. I honestly didn't expect this many people to want me to write them lemons. Please don't request any more for now. I'll try to finish up as quickly as I can.**

**Warnings - Fisting, girl on girl, pokephilia, a bit of masochism**

**Sarah Harris XXX Female Aipom (Request from PokeCuties2292)**

* * *

><p><strong>BW<strong>: Hello to all! I am your host, Bradi Wood, and we have quite a show for you today! Hello contestant, and what have you got for us today?  
><strong>SH<strong>: My name is Sarah Harris! I brought my Aipom! Aren't we cute? Tee hee!  
><strong>BW<strong>: . . . Um, sure. Adorable. Are you ready to begin?  
><strong>SH<strong>: Totally!

* * *

><p>Sarah arches her bac and spreads her legs on the table. Her pokemon lets out a small cry before rushing over to the already wet pussy. The Aipom uses the giant hand on her tail to start rubbing her trainer's pussy. Sarah moans, lightly and girlishly, at the friction between her juices and the lips of her vagina. Aipom starts to play with her folds as well.<br>"Put it in me..." Sarah breathes, wiggling her thighs towards the pokemon. The purple monkey slowly inserts one of her stubby fingers into the pussy. Sarah squeals and Aipon thrusts quickly. Sarah's tiny body is thrust forward a bit. Aipom continues thrusting into the pussy, arousing a small squeak from Sarah each time.  
>The trainer pinches her nipples, which are standing proudly on her tiny chest. Her breathing hikes for a moment as Aipom stops thrusting into her to screech. Aipom removes her little hands and gives her trainer a big smile.<br>For a moment, Sarah almost looks afraid, but lust quickly glazes her blue eyes. Aipom puts her tail's hand into a fist and positions it at Sarah's pussy.  
>"Oh my god, please. Fist me Aipom!" It doesn't take an extra instant before the large fist is shoved into Sarah's wet pussy. Sarah screams, feeling so full. Too full. Aipom rips out the hand quickly, arising more shrieks from Sarah. It hurts. But it feels so good. The pain burns inside of her, making more lust.<br>The fist is shoved into the girl again. She can practically feel the hand tocuhing every part of her inner wall, and she shouts a bit more when her G-spot is rubbed against in just the right way. She pinches her nipples tighly, rolling the balls around in her finger.  
>Now the thrusts arise full out screams for Sarah every time that it goes in and out. Aipom seems to be having almost as much fun as Sarah is, and knows just when the signs of her trainer's orgasm approach.<br>Sarah takes in a big breath, goes rigid, and her vaginal walls squeeze as much as they can against the fist. Sarah lets out a giant holler as she shakes with her orgasm. Aipom finally removes her tail from the pussy and Sarah breathes heavily.  
>"Maybe next time."<p> 


	6. Ivan and Lopunny

**This is my dedication to you all. Two chapters in one night. I usually get... Well, let's just say not in the mood to write after writing one. **

**Warnings - boy on boy**

**Male Trainer XXX Male Lopunny (Request from jack-of-all-trades)**

* * *

><p><strong>BW<strong>: Hello to the world of perverts! Welcome to Ditto's Show! We've got quite a show for you today! Hello guest, tell us a bit about yourself.  
><strong>IJ<strong>: My name is Ivan Jackards. I brought my Lopunny, Basil.  
><strong>BW<strong>: Basil? That's kind of an odd name for a girl! Ha ha -  
><strong>IJ<strong>: It would be. Fortunately, Basil is a boy.  
><strong>BW<strong>: ... Oh. How... Nice. Ha... Ha...

* * *

><p>Basil kisses Ivan's neck lightly, the fur brushing up against him tickling the sensitive skin. Ivan shudders lightly from the touch of the velvetty pokemon lips. Basil's kisses trail down Ivan's bare chest, making sure to leave a small loving nip on each nipple - arising a gasp from Ivan each time - before reaching Ivan's boxers.<p>

There's an obvious bulge inside of the pink briefs. The Lopunny teases the cock with his lips through the thin material. Ivan whimpers lightly, his cock visibly throbbing a bit. Basil gives him a big, innocent look with his eyes as he shimmies the underpants off of his trainer.

Ivan's cock stands at attention. It's fairly small - barely reaching five inches at it's best - but the way the pokemon stared at it made it seem like it was a whopping ten incher. Basil's small tongue flicks out at the head a few times before he lightly kisses the inside of Ivan's thighs.

The trainer whimpers more vocally this time at the teasing. A small mischevious glimmer gleams in the pokemon's eyes. Basil takes his time removing his lips from Ivan's thighs before making a small 'o' with his mouth and slowly engulfing the dick.

Ivan sighs happily. Basil keeps his mouth on the cock for a moment, letting Ivan revel in the feeling. Then he slowlys bobs his head. Ivan groans lightly, moving his hands to grip his hair tightly. Basil's paws move to start stroking his own penis, a slightly larger 7 inches, which had been missing attention.

Basil bobs his head more quickly and moves his paw faster. The paw and mouth move at the same rate.

Ivan stiffens. He grunts loudly as his seed shoots down the Lopunny's throat. At this moment Basil can wait no longer. Basil rubs his cock against his master's leg. Ivan slobbers all over the large cock. As soon as that is done, Ivan is whipped around, his ripe ass being gripped by his Lopunny. He teases Ivan's asshole with the wettened cock, and slowly pushes it in.

Ivan lets out a moan as Basil slowly slithers his cock into and out of his trainer's ass. The gentle movement slowly transforms into a full fuck-fest. Both boys are sweating and letting out moans and groans as Basil ass-fucks his trainer. Ivan's hand finds his cock and starts t stroke his hardening organ again.

Both of the two horny men let out a screech as the orgasm - Basil into Ivan's ass, and Ivan all over the ground. The give each other a cute hug as a voice rings out.

"Cute. But not cute enough."


	7. Tracy and Tangela

**Requests are currently closed. Sorry for the inconvenience. ** **Warnings for this chapter includes: Light bondage, suspension, tentacles** Tangela X Tracy Horatio (Midnight-Tearz) **BW:** Hello pokemon fans! And welcome to Ditto's Show – where everybody wants to impress our little pink friend. I'm your host, Bradi Wood and here with me is Tracy Horatio. Want to tell us a little about you? **TH: **I'm a bad girl. And my Tangela is going to punish me. **BW**: Kinky. Well, I'll let you at it. Good luck! Tracy's blonde curls sashay side to side as she swings lightly. She's suspended by her feet by long, coiling purple tentacle-like arms. Her hands are tied together with a small, but sturdy, rope behind her back. Tangela's purple tentacles slap at the girls large tits, making them jiggle and her let out little erotic, pant-like moans. Tangela murmurs its name softly as it swirls the fuzzy tips against the girl's boobs. Her nipples are extremely hard, standing out and screaming for attention. More purple arms come out and whip at her sides, making the girl jerk from side to side. Giggles burst from her slightly parted lips and she squirms, trying to escape the tickling. Tangela only slaps her nipples harder. Tracy gasps loudly and stiffens. Tangela only says his name, but Tracy knows what her pokemon's thinking. Stay still. Or else. So still she'll try to stay. "Oh! Oh, God!" She shouts as a tentacle finds her wet pussy. It thrusts in quickly, not giving her any time to react before it pulses in and out, the hairs sliding stickily inside of her. Though they're not very wide, the appendages make up for their lack of girth with their extreme length. She can practically feel it bashing against her cervix; or something. She can't really think clearly. Yet another tentacle comes out and gingerly taps her clit. Doesn't rub or trace it like she'd want, but a simple rapping. It's not enough to really fuel her, but the quick thrusts of another arm are almost making up for it. The purple hoses wrap themselves around her breasts, making the bubble out, almost like a balloon. They start to discolour – not very much; just a slight red tint to them. Her nipples seem to pop out more than they had been – which is surprising, since they were harder than a teenager's dick after watching porn for the first time. Tracy starts to feel her climax build, a burning sensation in her womanhood. Tangela feels the slight throbbing against it's tentacles and steps everything up a notch. It quickens its drives into her sopping pussy, rubs a fuzzy tip against her clit harshly, squeezes her breasts and swirls around the tips of her tits, even running a few tangles up and down her sides. "Ahh! Ohhhmaaaaa! Uhhh!" She jerks back and forth vividly, drool starting to seep from her lip at all of the parts of her body being assaulted with feeling at once. Soon she's screaming unintelligible things, not making any sense at all, but vocalizing her pleasure. "Cuuuuuuummmmming!" She barely manages the word out before her orgasm explodes from within her. She lets out one last ear-piercing scream as her body shakes with the final feelings flooding her body. The purple mess of a pokemon sets its owner on the ground, still panting as she sits up. All of the purple appendages retract. Tangela shakes the damper ones out a bit before hopping over to it's trainer. She gives a slightly dazed smile as a voice rings out. "Maybe next time." 


End file.
